People's Declaration of the Coalition of United Nations
The Declaration of the Coalition, known as the DoC throughout the Coalition domain, was the name given to the articles and assembly of suggestions, complaints, greivances, declarations and resolutions that were discussed and formalized at Jagen Hall in 2015. In the two centuries since then, the legal and governmental resolutions placed on the People's Declaration has been the primary self-governing body for the people and government of the Coalition. The Articles of the Government Article 1, the consolidation of a United Government Under the Scatterran Charter (signed in 2014) the united peoples of Scatter assemble to form the United Coalition of Organized Nations; our legal and federated government to administrate the expansions of our people. Article 2, the obligation of United Duty Under Article 1, this government of the people of Scatter is to provide absolute and devoted service to the civilian population and all subsequent sentience as the government of our people. Article 3, the appropriation of Law Under Article 2, those employed and subordinate to the government are devoted to preservation of their administration through requirement of loyalty. This Coalition will be maintained by joint administration of Electoral and Representative Senate and Cabinet. These organizations are to be elected by the people, staffed by the people and administrated by their choice of persons. Article 4, the allowance of Unified Control Under Article 3, the government is in subsequent possession of materials, products, machinery or objects that the Coalition, its people, its economy and its organizations use. Provisions of the People Bill of Civil Rights In existence certain provision are unalienable to the individual, and must be provided to all creatures of sentience. Bill of Civil Cooperation As an individual of the Coalition, the government obligation to provide for the major population shall be returned with a subordinate loyalty. Bill of Civil Obligation As a member of the Coalition, an individual is capable of using the Bill of Civil Obligation in reminder to any interacting government agency; obligations must be provided for to facilitate proper treatment of all situations, regardless of nationality. Bill of Non-Compliance At times individuals must affirm their own fiber against the government or majority, and even causing violence the government is required to thoroughly understand and investigate the situation on the behalf of everyone. Bill of Choice As a human being, personal choices are unalienable and can not be infringed upon unless these subjects violate any of these previous legislations. Amendments on Behalf of the Provision, Amendment 10, Right of Defense In any circumstances, an individual is in complete and lawful right to act in their defense in court. Likewise, in any circumstances, a qualified individual is by law required to defend any person prosecuted by a court, regardless of crime. Amendment 31, Forfeit of Date As an individual a person under legal prosecution is granted the right to be safe and content of body and mind, and can request a discussed amount of time without proseuction. Legislation of Government Act of Legislation, the Senate Branch Under the Coalition, the people of the government will be represented by a body of combined efforts and a Senate. Every aspect of the United Nations may be represented once requesting. Administration (in development)